


Bodies on Fire

by EnglishPoet18



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Multi, PWP, Rickyl Action, Threesome - F/M/M, caryl smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishPoet18/pseuds/EnglishPoet18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol/Daryl/Rick smutshot. Total PWP... Just something I cooked up for entertainment value, nothing more. Hope you enjoy. Rated M. And as always I own nothing from The Walking Dead. (Carickyl)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodies on Fire

Carol slipped out of the prison and over to the guard tower carrying a heavy blanket in her arms. She had plans to spend some time alone with Daryl and she didn't want to waste time. He was so busy lately with hunting and helping out everywhere else that she felt like she rarely got to see him anymore. She missed him, but she especially missed his touch. He had the ability to set her on fire with just a single stroke, but with him being so tired lately she hadn't wanted to bother him.

She opened the door to the tower and let it fall closed behind her as she proceeded up the steps to the small room with the railing where most of their time was spent. The tower could more appropriately be called the "honeymoon suite" for as much action as Carol was sure that it saw in a given week. As she crested the top of the stairs, she could just make out his outline standing against the railing, his gaze intense as he surveyed their surroundings. He turned as soon as she stepped fully into the room, her insides melting to liquid as soon as he feasted his eyes on her.

She clenched her thighs together as he turned to lean his back against the railing, watching her as she spread the blanket onto the floor with a knowing smirk. He knew exactly what was on her mind. The only time she ever brought a blanket was when they were going to make love and they were long overdue for a session.

As soon as she had the blanket spread out, he pushed away from the railing and sauntered over to her, arms hanging loosely by his side. She stared up at him as he stopped before her and he grabbed her around the throat gently, his thumb stroking softly over her racing pulse. She parted her lips for him, dipping her head to catch his thumb between her teeth. He hissed at the sting of her bite and she smiled at him before soothing it with her tongue.

"I missed you," She purred as she released his thumb.

"Did'ja?" He answered softly, his voice husky.

He swept his hand down the front of her tank top and slipped three fingers inside the waist of her shorts, brushing them across her bare skin. She gasped when she felt the button of her shorts pop open, his responding evil grin making her smile in return.

Placing a soft kiss to the base of her throat he whispered, "If I slide my fingers down, are ya gonna be wet for me?"

She nodded, her head falling backwards to grant him better access to her neck which he greedily began sucking on, marking her for his pleasure. Walking her backward, he pinned her against the wall, his hands holding her wrists up over her head. With his free hand he pushed her tank top up and let out a rush of breath to discover that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Little minx," He whispered, his breath fanning her face. "Teasin' me with yer tits."

Carol moaned when his lips closed over one of her nipples, his mouth sucking and pulling on it greedily. Wrenching her hands free, she began pulling at his shirt. She gasped when several buttons popped loose and fell to the floor, exposing his sweat slicked chest to her. His breathing deepened, his eyes darkening as he stared down at the floor and then back up at her. His expression was a mix between bewilderment and lust.

"Eager are we?" He whispered darkly.

"Yes," She breathed. "Shove your cock inside of me and claim me."

His nostrils flared and she smiled, knowing how much he loved it when she talked dirty. His finger trailed down the valley of her breasts and circled the area around one nipple, stroking it gently and making it pucker. His hands burned a path over her ribcage, her hips and back up to her breasts. His mouth left her breast and found her ear, teeth sinking into the sensitive lobe with an almost frenzied passion.

Carol gasped, the sound drowned out by the low rumbling groan in Daryl's throat. With one hand he jerked on her shorts, yanking them down her legs where she stepped out of them. His legs pushed between hers, spreading them wide, and making room for his body. He hooked one finger in her panties, shifting the material to the side so that he could see her lips. He rubbed his knuckle over her causing her to moan out.

Pulling his cock free of his jeans, Daryl took it in hand and lined it up with her opening, his eyes flicking up to hers briefly.

"Watch," He whispered and they both looked down as their bodies became one.

He slipped his hands underneath her ass and she lifted her legs, locking them around his waist. He thrust into her slowly, stroke for stroke as his fingers gripped the cheeks of her ass to hold her steady.

The sound of the door squeaking down below had them both grinding to a halt. Daryl's breathing was labored, his forehead coming to rest against hers as she stared at him in shock. She started to speak, to tell him that they should at least grab a blanket, but he planted his lips over hers, silencing her effectively. They listened as heavy boots ascended the stairwell, thudding with each step until they reached the top. Carol wanted to die of embarrassment as Rick stopped at the last step, his eyes glued to them.

Daryl glanced over his shoulder, his eyes skimming Rick's body up and down before deciding that it just wasn't worth it to break stride. He was too damn horny and too far gone to care that Rick Grimes was staring at his naked ass. He thrust into Carol again and despite her resolve, she moaned, her eyes unable to leave Rick as she clenched around him like a vice.

The fact that Rick hadn't turned tail and left yet spoke volumes to Daryl and he wondered if the sight of them was turning Rick on. Then he heard Rick mutter something that sounded close to 'sorry' before he turned to head back down the stairs. Daryl didn't miss the way Rick's eyes slid over them both heatedly before he turned though.

"Wait."

Daryl stared at Carol as soon as the word left his mouth, his eyes searching hers. She swallowed, biting down on her lip softly before she nodded once. He pulled out of her, helping her to the floor before he turned to face Rick who had his back turned.

"Daryl I can talk to you later. It's not that important," Rick said.

Daryl ignored his words, "Get yer ass over here."

Rick stilled, the muscles in his back tensing, but then he slowly turned, his eyes taking in both of their naked forms. He walked forward, keeping his eyes on Daryl's face. Daryl saw the distinct bulge in his pants and he grabbed Rick by the back of his neck, tugging the man over to his side. He turned them so that they were facing Carol who still stood flush against the wall, her skin tinged pink with arousal.

"Ya wanna fuck her Rick?" Daryl asked.

Rick glanced at Carol and licked his lips before looking back at Daryl who stared at him pointedly. Daryl waited, his impatience growing.

"I asked ya a-"

"Yes," Rick whispered, his voice barely audible and he punctuated the word with a blatant glance in Carol's direction.

Daryl smiled, proud of the way that Rick was looking at Carol. His Carol. He guided Rick forward, one hand on the other man's shoulder while the other unzipped his jeans. He stopped a step away from her, pulling Rick's cock free from his jeans as his eyes focused on Carol.

Leaning forward Daryl whispered in Rick's ear, "Ya know ya want her. Do it. Fuck her."

He pushed Rick the last bit of distance that separated them and Rick placed his palm on the wall to keep from falling on top of Carol. Daryl watched as Carol smiled at him, her eyes drifting to his in assurance before traveling back to Rick. He waited for Rick to do something, but the other man just stood there. Finally he looked over his shoulder at Daryl.

"Only if you fuck me while I do it," Rick said, his words echoing throughout the tiny room.

Rick unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall to his ankles, baring himself to both of them completely. Daryl stepped forward, his cock coming to rest at Rick's ass. He positioned the tip at Rick's entrance, pausing for a moment.

"She likes it rough," Daryl growled, just before he slid inside of Rick, Carol's juices still coating him, making him slip inside easily.

Rick groaned, his own hips pushing forward as Daryl's thrust made his own cock slip inside of Carol. Rick groaned out, his cry part animal...part growl.

"Fuck her. Fuck her hard Rick," Daryl demanded, thrusting into him harder to drive his point home.

Rick groaned, his hips pulling back into Daryl only to thrust back into Carol. They began a dangerous rhythm, the three of them pushing and pulling in a sexual cadence that made them all dizzy with pleasure.

Daryl reached around Rick and began working his buttons open then Rick held his arms back so that Daryl could jerk his shirt off. He slid his hands over Rick's toned back and shoulders, stopping at his throat to wrap his fingers around it.

"She likes it when ya grip her throat," Daryl murmured next to Rick's ear.

He stared over Rick's shoulder and locked eyes with Carol as Rick slid his hand up Carol's chest and closed his fingers over her throat. Her eyes glazed over, her arousal evident and she parted her lips on a breathy moan. While Rick held her captive, Daryl moved his hands from Rick's throat to Carol's breasts, stroking over her nipples until they grew into hardened pebbles. She mewled, her face flush with wanton desire as she stared past Rick and into his eyes. He kept up his thrusts, pounding into Rick, the sensation feeling as though he were really pounding into Carol.

Maintaining her gaze, he bent his head and locked his teeth onto Rick's shoulder, biting down onto his meaty flesh. Rick hissed, jerking forward into Carol who cried out suddenly, her orgasm taking her over the edge. Rick pulled out of her suddenly, gripping his cock as he shot strings of cum onto Carol's belly. Daryl hadn't come yet, but he pulled out of Rick, his cock still hard and throbbing.

Daryl grabbed Rick by the hair and directed his face towards Carol's belly, "Clean yerself up," He whispered.

Rick obeyed, kneeling and licking up the trails of cum he had so artfully designed on Carol's belly. Carol reached up and stroked his cheek with her hand, her eyes landing on his cock.

"You didn't cum," She observed. "Where do you want me?"

Instead of answering, he claimed her mouth, making sure she still realized who she belonged to. He wanted no doubts that after all this was said and done, that Carol was his and not Rick's. He would share her as long as they were all together, but never on her own. He pulled back and brushed her cheek with his thumb lovingly.

"I want ta be inside of ya while ya suck him off," Daryl said.

Carol nodded, lowering herself to the floor and looking up at them both expectantly. Daryl nodded to Rick and he waited until Rick lowered himself to his knees, his semi-hard cock dangling near Carol's face. She wrapped her fingers around it and began to stroke it to hardness.

Daryl positioned himself at her entrance, her scent wafting up to him and making his mouth water. He was overcome with the urge to taste her, to lick her clean of all traces of Rick.

Grabbing her hips, he lifted her up to his mouth, his tongue plunging between the lips of her pussy with savage hunger. Carol arched into him and he felt her body vibrate, her thighs tightening around his head. She moaned, her mouth full of Rick's cock and Daryl let his tongue lash against her clit, his teeth nipping at the bud of sensitive flesh until she whimpered. Rick groaned and Daryl felt the man's fingers threading into his hair, pushing his head further into Carol. He tugged on her clit, licking it wildly as she squirmed beneath him. He brought her to the edge and pulled back, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

Hooking his arms beneath her knees, he lifted her again, angling her just right as he thrust inside of her once more. She arched against him, her low moan making Rick's cock vibrate. Daryl's arms trembled with need as he thrust into her over and over, his body needing to feel her to be complete.

Opening his eyes he met Rick's gaze, sliding his eyes over the other man hungrily. They eyed each other, staring the other down as they simultaneously fucked the woman between them. It was Rick who leaned forward and tangled his fingers into Daryl's wispy hair, jerking him forward so that their mouths clashed together.

It was too much. The combination of Carol's walls clenching around him, her mouth on Rick's cock, and Rick's mouth colliding with his did him in. He arched back, breaking free of the kiss and let out an animalistic moan, his body shuddering through the intensity of his orgasm. His body was spent, but Carol hadn't cum again yet.

"Cum for me sweetheart," He muttered as his mouth connected with her skin.

He licked a trail up her belly, dipping his tongue into her belly button before latching onto her breast. He sucked her nipples to stiff peaks before licking straight up her neck, stopping as he encountered Rick's balls. Curiously he licked them before taking one into his mouth.

Rick tensed and then closed his eyes, a deep breath of air escaping him. He heard Carol hum approvingly and he dipped his fingers inside of her slick heat, flicking the tip over and over her clit. She broke free of Rick, her moan long and lengthy.

"That's my girl," Daryl murmured approvingly.

He kept working her until her body collapsed underneath him, thoroughly spent. Rick lay sprawled out on the floor, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Daryl angled his body so that he fell next to her, the whole length of him covered in sweat and smelling of sex. They all lay there in silence for several minutes before Rick climbed to his feet.

"I...I should probably get back to the prison," Rick said.

Carol snuggled into Daryl's arms, burying her face into his neck sleepily as he stared at Rick, exhaustion overcoming him.

"What's yer hurry? Lay down an' take a fuckin' nap. Ya deserve it," Daryl said.

Rick looked indecisive, looking back towards the direction of the prison and then back down at their tangle of arms and limbs. Finally he sighed and lay down on the other side of Carol who lay her hand on his hip as he nestled against her. He looked over her shoulder at Daryl and they stared at one another until Daryl smirked, closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
